An audio output of a media player is usually in stereo form with a left and a right channel producing differing signals at differing frequencies and amplitudes. A multi-speaker driver arrangement is generally able to reproduce the stereo audio output of the media player, but the multi-speaker driver arrangement may not be an ideal arrangement in instances where there are space constraints. Space constraints usually result in the reduction of the size of each of the plurality of speaker drivers and this generally has an adverse effect on the quality of sound reproduction.
The size of portable media players is getting smaller with the rapid advancement of technology. Correspondingly, the size of media player accessories has also been shrinking to keep pace with the miniaturization of media players. It is foreseeable that a user of a small portable media player would prefer a case similar in size to the media player rather than a larger/bulkier case. In this regard, incorporating a multi-speaker driver system in a sleek/small/slim case (to playback content from the media player) would inevitably face the space constraint issues mentioned earlier.
In many instances, cases for portable media players do not allow for transmission of sound when in a closed mode. This usually limits the usability of the cases.